The Chalice
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: This is the next in my little mini series, it is set after The Athame, which is after The Pentacle and follows the events of Keaira, Morgan and Hunter's 2nd child! I advise you to read the Pentacle and Athame before this!
1. Last Lessons

A/N hey, I was just bored, so I re-read my old stories The Pentacle and The Athame, and I read the reviews, and I thought, you know what I'm a bit mean for not updating, so I'm going to try with this story, sorry if it's bad, but this is mainly for Allyc, who yes did review nearly all my chapters! And of course its for all my other reviewers! Sorry this is so long after!

Disclaimer: The original characters that you recognise from Sweep are obviously not mine, but all mine are... mine and the story lines are too! You know what I mean... perhaps...

* * *

Keaira smiled as the lecturer dismissed her class, it was the last class of that week and she had lots to do before the circle tomorrow, it was the first one that Sarah was coming to since she had come out of hospital. It had been around a month and a half since Sorano had been captured, and her daughter had saved Keaira's boyfriend, Kai by jumping in front of a spell. Sarah had been in hospital for a couple of weeks and had been resting at home, well Bree and Robbie's (Kai's parents) home, as Bree was her aunt and they were looking after her. Sorano, had had her powers stripped, although Hunter, Keaira's dad, was still working on bubble spells, for witches that had no reason and no redemption, the council still enforced a stripping of powers. 

That had been about a month ago, and Sarah was still struggling to cope. Although she and Keaira had never got on when they first met, they were slowly beginning to trust each other, mainly with the help of Kai, who felt that as his girlfriend and cousin, they just HAD to get on.

Also last summer, on Keaira's 18th birthday to be exact, she, Kai and Sarah had started a coven, for people around their age, blood witches, and non-blood witches alike. It was called Birkita. It's members were Keaira, Kai, Sarah, Yasmin (Keaira's best friend) Ali (Yasmin's boyfriend) Tom, Melissa (who were also going out) Franky, Greg, Jenny and two new members, Simon (who had admitted to Keaira he had a huge crush on Sarah) and Leah, who at 16 ½ was their youngest member, the others were all between the ages of 18 and almost 20.

Keaira ran to the gates of her college to meet her sister, Moira, who was waiting to pick her up.

"How was college?"

"Good, yeah, my teachers say I'm catching up really well," because of some... events in the last few years, Keaira was having to re-take her G.C.S.E's at college.

"Good, well done little sister!" Moira smiled as they drove off to their parent's (Hunter and Morgan Niall) cottage. "So its your circle tomorrow right? I was wondering if on Sunday you could come round and help me organise me and Ian's engagement party?"

"Of course!" Ian was Moira's long-term boyfriend and they were preparing to be hand fasted,

"Great!" Moira said, tucking her shoulder length hair behind her ears. Keaira smiled, and thought of the state her long hair usually was after college, she always braided it, but it still managed to look a mess. As they pulled up at the cottage Keaira kissed Moira on the cheek and said:

"See you Sunday!"

"Say hey to Mum and Da'" Moira said as Keaira slammed the door and ran up to the cottage.

* * *

A/N so... they're back! This was so short, but it's just to remind you all what happened in the Athame, and let you know where we are now, also I wanted to know if people actually want me to write another story, if you do then review! Also, their may be little changes in ages etc between this one and the last, becauseI forget how oldI said they all were, I'll try to check! 


	2. The Circle

A/N Well I know I just started this story, but I got some lovely reviews so I thought I'd update for you! Thanks Ally, I'm glad your going to keep reading even though I took so long to update! And lots of thanks to bloodysk8t3r, who is just so nice! Thanks for saying I'm so talented, I'm totally blushing here! You're so nice! But please don't steal my skills, because I need them for this story, I'm not sure what skills your talking about as I don't think I'm that good a writer, but hey! Also I'm just about to read your story! Oh and did you read the Pentacle? Which is the first one of this series.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next day was Saturday, the day of the circle, and Keaira woke up early. Last night had been non-eventful, but in a nice way. When you've gone through all that she had, you begin to love the nights where you can just be with your family, Keaira knew she did anyway.

She woke and showered quickly, determined to get all her studying out of the way before lunch, so she could spend the rest of the day preparing for the circle with Kai. She sat at her desk in her room and read all the chapters she needed to for that week. She had never been a big studier, but she knew that if she wanted to sit her exams at Ostara, or even Yule, she needed to study extra hard! She took a look around her room, it was both familiar and un-familiar, it had been her room all her life, except for 3 and ½ years, when she had been kidnapped by her birth father. She had been back in it a couple of months, and she kept noticing small things that she had forgotten about it.

It was painted blue, with silver stars here and there. Her single bed was near the corner, under the window, at the head of the bed (and actually in the corner) was a table, with her alarm clock and other "important" things on. She had a plain wardrobe and desk on the opposite wall, the same side as the door, which led out to the hall. The floor was wood, but had a big blue rug over it. She also had a door leading to the bathroom that her and her sister used to share, now that Moira had moved out it was her own.

"Keaira honey, Kai's here" Her father shouted up, "You better come down, you know what your mum's like!"

Keaira smiled, her mother had been raised in a catholic family, and had never been allowed boys in her room, she had kept this rule with her own daughters. Keaira quickly tidied up her books, grabbed her bag that she kept her tools in, and ran downstairs. The bag was beautiful, it was made of lots of different coloured and textured materials, and was totally one of a kind.

"Morning Beautiful!" Kai said, as she came into the hall a the bottom of the stairs, she bounded over to him, grinning stupidly, but she didn't care as he had the same look on his face. He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek, when he saw her puzzled look her whispered "Your parents are in the kitchen!"

"Oh," Keaira laughed, "Mum, Dad, we're going to Kai's to get ready for the circle, ok? Is it still ok we have it here?"

Morgan came into the hall, looking sleepy, "Sure, use the basement ok? We'll be out at the Belwicket circle? Have fun, oh say hi to your parents from me? Are they coming to Belwicket's circle?"

"I think so," Kai said, "I'll ask them if you like,"

"No, that's fine, if they are we'll see them," Morgan smiled, "I'll get you some food in, ok?"

"Thanks Mum," Keaira kissed her mum on the cheek, "Bye," her and Kai headed out the door, "Bye Dad!"

"Bye Honey" she heard the reply from somewhere in the cottage,

Keaira and Kai walked along the street in a comfortable silence, until they reached his car. Keaira didn't have a car yet, as she hadn't passed her test, but Kai was 19 and had passed a while ago.

"Your parents are kind for letting us use their circle room," He said as they began to drive off to his house,

"Your parents let us use their house too! In fact we use most people's house's in the coven!" Their coven had followed the trend of Morgan, Hunter, Bree and Robbie's old coven and it moved the location of its circle's each week, although they were mainly at Keaira's, or Kai's.

"True," He frowned a little and concentrated on the road,

"What's up? You look a little... worried or something?"

"Oh its nothing, just I've been trying to find my own house, I am 19 after all! But I can't find anywhere,"

"I'll help," Keaira said cheerfully, especially at the thought of having their own place to go where they wouldn't be interrupted

Another hour or two later they were arguing, a pretty normal thing in their fiery relationship,

"We can't expect Sarah to lead the circle, she's too weak from the accident!" Keaira shouted,

"She's fine, and we would help!"

"She told me she just wants to watch, and join in gradually, see what we've been doing while she was away,"

"Well, she doesn't know what would be best for her!"

"Do you even know how stupid you sound! Of course she does, we have to respect her wishes!"

"Fine!" Kai shouted as he stormed off to the other side of the garden where they were working, and taking advantage of the nice day, rare for an autumn in Ireland. Keaira sat down with a sigh, they were constantly arguing, and with anyone else it might have upset her, but with Kai it was quite fun. And she knew he felt the same way because he came back smiling,

"Sorry, I'm an idiot and I know it, you know better!"

"Too true," Said Keaira, playing hurt,

"Stop acting and kiss me, then we better get on with organising this circle, has to be good, can't let Sarah know we've been slacking off ey," He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Later that night the coven of Birkita was gathering in Keaira's living room. They were just waiting on Tom and Melissa now.

"Sorry we're late guys, traffic trouble," Tom said, grinning as always,

"Oh these busy country roads," Yasmin said sarcastically and they laughed at Tom and Melissa's poor excuse,

"Lets go down stairs shall we?" They all trekked down the stairs to Keaira's family's circle room, it was large enough to fit Belwicket, a coven of around 25-30 people (depending on the day) so Birkita fit easily. It had a plain wooden floor board, that had faint marks of previous circles on it, and nearly all the walls were covered in shelves which were full of books and other useful items, like crystals.

"Ok, who would like to draw the circle? Leah?" Kai said, and handed the chalk to their youngest member,

She quietly drew a neat circle and waited until everyone had stepped in and then she closed it,

"Blessed Goddess, We call upon your mighty spirit to please come into our circle now. Infuse it with your blessings cloak us in your mantle of fertile power, come unite us in the rite of Invocation," She said, repeating the most used invocation of their coven.

"Thanks Leah, ok everyone join hands," Keaira said, taking the hands of Simon and Ali, Kai was on the other side, and Sarah was 2 places to his left, they always tried to spread the blood witches out evenly. They began to walk around the circle, chanting the power call in Gaelic, only Keaira could speakGaelic fully, but the others all knew the chant. They began to speed up, until everything was blurry and the only certain thing was the amount of power that was growing, growing. It felt beautiful. They kept spinning, longer than usual. The power was now thick in the room, it was almost suffocating. There was something wrong, they were going too fast, there was too much power. Keaira stopped chanting and broke her hold of the others, she stopped dead, causing the others to crash into her. But the power did begin to fade a little.

"Everyone ground themselves, now!" Kai shouted, above the buzz that seemed to be in the air. They all sat on the ground, and the power was definitely fading, some lay down and that helped even further. Soon the power was gone, and Keaira felt she could breathe again.

"Ok, is everyone alright?" Sarah said,

"Yes, what happened?" Greg said, rubbing his arms as if he was cold.

"I don't know, there was an awful lot of power, but if everyone's ok, I don't think it was anything to worry about," Kai smiled his easy smile, but Keaira knew he was actually a little worried, "Well, interesting first circle back for Sarah right?" Everyone laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. Keaira quickly opened the circle and led them all upstairs where she offered food, but most just wanted to go home. When they had all left, except her, Sarah, Kai and Leah (who was waiting for a ride home) she pulled Kai aside,

"What was that all about?"

* * *

A/N Well hope you liked this chapter, please review! Also, sorry if there is anything factually wrong, like about Gaelic, it is a language right? And the invocation is adapted from one I found, so I think that's right! Anyway, hope you don't mind either way, I just wanted to put more magick in this story, there wasn't enough in the other ones! 


	3. author's note

Hello all my faithful readers! This is a note for all my stories, so introduce yourselves, yes, anyhoo! The point is I won't be updating for a while as I am off on holiday, but I shall update when I return, this is also why I wont review all your lovely stories for a while, sorry my dears but hey that's life!

I will see you in two weeks!


	4. Worry

A/N Hey! Sorry I've taken a while to update, but I've been on holiday! It was nice by the way, anyway on with the story! (Oh and thanks for the reviews!)

* * *

"What was that all about?" Keaira hissed, pulling Kai aside from Sarah and Leah.

"I have no idea! We need to ask your parents, when are they back?" Kai said, brushing his fingers through his hair, a nervous gesture that Keaira knew well.

"I don't know, soon I think, but I never know when they're at their circle, i'll witch message them, but you better take Leah back, try and reassure her, I think she thinks it's her fault or something,"

"Yeah, sure," Kai said, seeming a little dazed, then louder he said, "Come on Leah baby! I'll take you home, i'll be back in a bit for you ok Sarah?"

"Yeah, sure," Sarah said, in such a similar way to her cousin that it wuld have been humourous, had they not all been quite so stressed.

_Mum, Dad, have you finished your circle? Please come back as soon as you do, bring Robbie and Bree, things got a little weird here! _Keaira sent her witch message to both of her parents, hoping they weren't actually in the circle at the time, as the magick of Belwicket would almost certainly block her message.

_What happened? Is anyone hurt? We're on our way,_ she could almost hear the tone of worry in her mother's voice,

_Everyone's fine, they've all gone home, it's just me and Sarah here, we'll explain when you get here._

"Are they on their way?" Sarah said, sitting on the floor with her knee's tucked up agaisnt her chest.

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Fine," She shook her head, making her blonde hair fall over her eyes, but she did nothing to correct the motion.

Keaira bent down next to her, giving her a quick hug, "It's ok, no-one was hurt, and it was probably just an accident,"

"No, it wasn't" Sarah said firmly, but before Keaira could ask more, the door opened and her dad, mum, Bree and Robbie, all in full robes entered the room,

"Are you both ok?" Morgan said, and Keaira could sense her casting her senses and spreading calm into the room, "Where's Kai?"

"He's giving Leah a lift home, she was a bit shaken, she invoked the circle, and she seems to think it may have been her fault," Keaira said,hurrying over to hug her Mum,

"You better tell us everything that happened," Hunter said,

By the time Keaira had finished Kai was back, he looked a little better, and Keaira definatly felt better, but Sarah was in the same position, not moving or talking.

* * *

A/N Sorry a lot, that this is so short, but I can't think of anything else, please review and that will get my mind juices flowing! 


	5. The Chalice

A/N Hey, I have only one reviewer? Surely that's not nice! But thanks anyway Ally! And in answer to your question you shall have to read on! I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update but I was doing other stories, but mainly it's because I have had major writer's block on this story, and really I still do, but I shall struggle through!

* * *

That night Keaira went to bed early, saying she was tired, but really she needed to think. They were all none the wiser about what had happened. They had settled on the idea that it was probably an accident, but she didn't think anyone really believed that. She didn't, especially after what Sarah had said.

She combed her long black hair out, looking at herself in the mirror and searching for an answer. She needed to speak to Sarah, she knew more than she was letting on. But how could she without Kai being there? For some reason she felt she should do this alone, she loved Kai, but they were together a lot of the time, and knew _everything _about each other. Besides this was his cousin, and yes Keaira was suspecting her of holding back information that could hurt them, or even the whole coven.

Suddenly a glint of something shining caught her eye in the mirror, it looked like a... chalice. But when she turned around it wasn't there. She dismissed it as a trick of the light, but when she turned back it was still there. Then she blinked and it was gone.

"I must be too tired, the circle must have wiped me more than I realised," She whispered to herself trying to convince herself. She climbed into bed but couldn't sleep, not while she didn't know what had happen.

She headed over to her altar, and stroked her pentacle that her birth-mother had given to her, then she lifted her Athame, given to her by Kai on her 18th birthday. It had obviously been cleansed numerous times, from the spell placed on it by Sorano, Sarah's mother. The Athamehad blue and purple stones, set into the handle. The silver blade was lightly engraved with runes, some she knew, Uruz, the Germanic rune for strength, Berkana for growth, Algiz for protection to name a few. And on the other side was of course the words, _To my muirn beatha dan, _that showed the Athame had been handed down through generations of Kai's birth family.

She smiled, then got a white pillar candle, and lit it with her mind. Like her adoptive mother Morgan, one of her elements was fire, but she was in a rare group that had two elements, which both worked equally for her. Even more unusual, her two elements were fire and water, two opposites.

She sat cross legged in front of the candle, holding the Athame, she hadn't bothered to create a circle, as she was simply scrying. She thought that this maybe dangerous, but by that time she was already gazing into the flame, pointing her Athame like a wand to give her vision more strength.

_Show me who interfered with our circle. _The flame remained blank,

_Show me who tried to harm us. _Again the flame was blank,

_Show me what happened. _This time a picture began forming, she saw Leah casting the circle, and them all holding hands. Then they began to spin, and a glow began to form around them, but it was murky, like fog. Keaira leaned into the vision, and saw in the middle of the circle the chalice she had seen in her mirror, shining brightly. Then the vision winked out, she sat back, and saw the candle had also blown out. She looked up and saw her father standing above her.

"Downstairs, now!" He said firmly, hiding his anger.

She trailed down with him following her, she sat in the kitchen, at the table and she heard whispered voices out in the hall.

"What were you doing Keaira?" Hunter began as he sat down at the table with her. Morgan was making tea, "Why were you scrying, when that happened tonight, do you not know that it might be dangerous? And without even a simple circle of protection! And you lied to your mother and I,"

"I... I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't sleep, I did go to bed, but I really couldn't sleep, until I knew..."

"And don't you think your mother, Bree, Robbie and I can scry properly? You saw us tonight, we all tried with every different element."

Keaira blushed, "I thought, maybe you weren't asking the right questions,"

"Well why didn't you just tell us what questions _you_ thought we should ask!" Hunter sighed, Keaira knew he was pretty worried, to get this worked up. "So did you see anything?"

"At first, no... but then, I asked to see what happened, and I saw us, doing our circle, but there was a misty glow around us, and in the centre was a shining chalice... the same chalice that I saw in the mirror tonight, when I was brushing my hair for bed."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan said, coming over with the tea. Hunter took a sip and Keaira could see him visibly calming.

"I thought it was a trick of the light, I looked behind me, and it wasn't there, but when I turned round it was still in the mirror, until I blinked, and it vanished. Obviously I think it wasn't a trick of the light now."

"What did it look like?"

"It was silver, and it had a pattern around the bottom and the rim, I think there were runes on it as well,"

"Was there anything distinctive about it?"

"There was..." She thought hard, "Stones, set into the pattern at the top! They were small, but they were green, dark green, with I think red spots... I think they were bloodstone!" She exclaimed, and she could see now that it definitely was, almost as if she had zoomed in on her memories.

Morgan and Hunter glanced at each other. Hunter stood up, and went downstairs to the circle room. He came back holding something wrapped in black velvet, good for purifying. He pulled the cloth off.

"Is this it?" Keaira gasped as she recognised the Chalice from both her visions.

* * *

A/N I know this isn't very long, but with writer's block it has taken me ages to write this much! Also I thought this was quite a good cliffhanger! You know, why do Morgan and Hunter have this chalice? Dun dun dun, review to find out! (As then I will write more!) 


	6. The Summer Lands

A/N To Ally, (and friends) I can address this completely to you as no-one else reviews! Hence the long time in updating... ok and also the fact I wasn't sure what should happen next, I wrote a cliff hanger before I had an answer! Oops! Anyway, here's an update! And thanks for saying I'm a good writer!

* * *

"Goddess," Keaira breathed, "That's it, where did you get it?"

Morgan looked at Hunter, "We found it, in Sorano's house... we kept it to give to Sarah, it is obviously something that has been passed down through the family, and we thought we would purify it, and then give it to her."

Keaira nodded, "Sarah was sure it wasn't an accident, she acted as if she recognised the magick, and of course she would if it was from her family... but why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you, but now, we should have mentioned it."

"I still don't understand what happened!"

"Me neither, perhaps you should go to bed, it's been a long day, and no more scrying! Leave that to your Dad and I ok?" Morgan said,

"Ok, Night," She kissed her parents on their cheeks and went up to her room. She quickly changed and flopped into bed. It had indeed been a long day.

_The breeze lifted her hair gently, the sun was shining brightly and she took a minute to realise where she was. It was the meadow, where she always saw Dylan, before she had faced Sorano, before he had said goodbye forever. And yet here she was again. She turned around, looking for him, but he was no-where. She sat on the grass, letting the scents of flowers wash over her._

"_Sorry I'm late," Dylan smiled, sitting down next to her, "It's so good to see you, properly,"_

"_Oh D, I've missed you!"_

"_I know, I've missed you too,"_

"_I thought I wasn't going to see you again," She laughed,_

"_You can never be sure of anything!" He joined her laugh, "I'm glad you're ok, after what happened today,"_

"_You still keeping an eye on us?"_

"_How could I not," Dylan smiled again, "The Chalice, it's important, I don't know why but..."_

"_I know," She nodded, she had felt this already._

"_And don't worry! Keep your friends close ok?"_

"_And your enemies closer..." Keaira muttered, not knowing why the rest of the saying had come to her._

"_I suppose," Dylan looked uncomfortable. "Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you another time though, I'm here when you need me?"_

"_Ok, thanks D," He began to fade, and again she was alone in the meadow. It was strange, she had never been on her own here, she had always woken up after Dylan had gone._

"_Do you mind if I sit?" _

"_Sure," A boy, a little older than her sat down, he had black hair, a little like Dylan's._

"_You're Keaira right?"_

"_Yes, how did you..."_

"_I heard about you," He chuckled,_

"_Where is this?"_

"_The Summer lands,"_

"_Oh," The Summer lands was the land of the dead, where you went after you had died and before you were re-incarnated, according to Wiccan belief anyway._

"_Hey, you know what's weird, we're kind of related!" He laughed, and turned to look at her. She noticed that he had amazing golden eyes.

* * *

_

A/N Dun dun dun! What a shock ey? Who is this? (As if anyone couldn't guess) I just felt like throwing him in there, I'm not sure where this will go... I have a few ideas! I'll update sooner this time, sorry again about the wait, please review!


	7. Dreams

A/N Hey! Thanks to Ally, Hope this is soon enough for you, I am so glad you read this because you are like the only person who reviews. Also hey to my friend Yasmin who will eventually read this chapter (I started writing this just before we met up to go and see Romeo and Juliet) I hope it will be good!

* * *

"_What? How?" Keairs asked, feeling completely confused. This weird boy sits next to her in a sort of real dream about her being in the Summerlands and says he's related to her? Well, it was true she didn't know all of her blood family. Mainly because she didn't want to, her father was an evil witch as was his family. Her mother she didn't know much about, although she had helped to save Keaira's life, so she assumed she wasn't evil._

"_I'm your... uncle I guess,"_

"_Cal?" She lept up in shock, she knew that this was a witch that did not need to be in her life. He had ruined her adoptive mother's and father's lives and she didn't want him to ruin hers. _

"_Morgan's told you about me... and Hunter too I guess," He looked so... sad._

"_Yes, of course," (**A/N Oh my god, I just realised, because of my strange intertwining of the families, Hunter is really Keaira's uncle too, but he's her Dad as well... that sounds so weird!)**_

"_I should have expected that... and I suppose you don't think much of your father, but I never knew him, I didn't know about him,"_

"_I know, and that's one thing that made him so... I don't like Selene either. In fact wow, I don't like any of your family, including you!"_

"_My family is your family. In more ways than one. I mean Hunter is my brother, as is Braeden. So we're all related, and your biological father was Braeden, so you are my neice."_

"_No, I'm not, in no way. For one you are dead! And for another..." She didn't know what to say, it was in a strange freaky soap opera way, true. "I'm going now," and she forced herself to wake up. _

It was almost like pulling herself out of a scrying vision, a little uncomfortable but she knew she could wake up, so she did. She sat up, bleary eyed and headed straight into the shower. It was a sunday, most people would have a long lie, but she really didn't want to go back to sleep.

* * *

A/N Sorry this is so short, but I wrote this ages ago, and I have no idea what happens next, so I thought I'd post this, so you can read a bit! 


	8. the Ceilidh

A/N Mwahaha I am updating, I was having a bit of a dance to some Scottish music (as you do) and thought of this idea! Hope you like it!

Ally- The last chapter was crappily short, but hopefully this one will be better! I am writing all this story just for you you know! I could easily just send it you! LOL, I only worked that out to... I have strange soap opera type families don't I!

Keaira headed downstairs and saw her Dad, making tea as usual. Also as usual her Mum wasn't up yet. Hunter smiled at his daughter and began to make her a cup too. Keaira sat at the table, feeling a little drained.

"Here you go, you look tired. Why are you up so early?"

Keaira hesitated. "I just woke up."

"Oh." Hunter looked unconvinced but he decided not to pry. He knew how hard a time Keaira and been through, because he too had had a hard life. In fact no-one in their family seemed to be able to have an easy life. Somehow they were tied to the evil side of Wicca, and they could never get free from it. "So, are you ready for the Ceilidh tonight?"

"The Ceilidh?" Keaira's blue eyes looked blank. Then her hand flew to her mouth as she realised. "It's tonight? I completely forgot... What with everything last night and... Oh no! Me and Yasmin are meant to be shopping today to find clothes to wear!" She jumped up as Hunter chuckled.

"Relax! You woke up early remember. Sit down and finish your tea, you have plenty of time." Keaira slumped back in her chair and took a big gulp of tea. Luckily Hunter had already cooled it for her. "So what do you think you are going to buy then? You have enough money right?"

"Yes, don't worry! I don't know what to get, something I can dance in obviously!" Keaira laughed. Effie Murray, Belwicket's newest member, was Scottish. She had decided to throw a Ceilidh, which is a Scottish party with lots of Scottish dancing, for all of Belwicket. Obviously Keaira had asked if the members of Birkita could go too and Effie had been delighted.

"The more the merrier!" She had said in her strong West Coast accent, "A Ceilidh needs lots of people, especially young people, because it's so active!" So now there was going to be about 40 people going to the field outside her house to dance.

Keaira finished her tea and, glancing at the clock, ran upstairs to get ready. It was only 8:30, but for once she and Yasmin had arranged to meet early. She grabbed her blue bag and stuffed her purse into it. Then she added her phone, then remembered it had no battery and took it out again. She pulled on her trainers and ran downstairs again. Hunter was waiting in the hall.

"Have fun," He said, handing her coat to her.

"Thanks, I will!" Keaira said, kissing him on the cheek and bolting out the door. Then she ran back in, remembering that the buses didn't run on a Sunday. "Da-ad." She said pleadingly.

"Let me get the keys, and write your Mum a note." He sighed.

After Hunter had dropped her off at the big shopping centre in the nearest town, Keaira went to the small café/ bookshop where her and Yasmin had arranged to meet. Yasmin was already there, her head stuck in a book, a coffee in her hand.

"Hey Yaz! Sorry if I'm late!"

Her blonde friend glanced up, smiling. "No, it's too early anyway! Now, the shops should be opening around now so... let's go!" Yasmin got up and linked with Keaira as they walked to the shops.

Later that night Keaira, Morgan, Hunter, Moira and Ian were all walking along the little country roads to Effie's house. It was a small cottage, but it had a lot of land surrounding it.

"Welcome! Merry meet!" Effie said, throwing open the door to let them all in. They followed her through the house and into the field at the back where there were lots of fariylights and a bonfire. There was a small raised platform that had a collection of instruments placed on it. "The Band will be starting soon." Effie said, gesturing to the stage.

Keaira looked around for her coven and saw Kai and Sarah talking near the bonfire. She walked over. "Hey guys!" Sarah looked a bit startled, but Kai smiled.

"Hey gorgeous. Can't wait to dance! You look great!" He smiled, and Keaira felt herself blush slightly. She was wearing a skirt that went to just above her knees, along with a pair black suede boots and a black gypsy style top. The top and the skirt were new, and although she was quite cold, it was worth it. Her black curls trailed down her back and her blue eyes glittered. Kai was wearing jeans and a white shirt, and Sarah was wearing a simple blue dress and jeans combo, it was understated, but it suited her.

"Hello there!" Yasmin bounded over, wearing her new top and skirt, both a dark forest green colour, and velvet material. Ali followed her, grinning, he too was wearing jeans and a shirt, only his was a light blue that suited his dark hair. Yasmin and Ali were complete opposites, in looks and personality, but they worked extremely well together. In looks, Keaira and Kai were completely different to, she had dark raven hair, where as his shone like the sun, but they both had the same fiery personality.

Keaira smiled at all her friends. Last night had been terrible, but tonight she was determined to enjoy herself. She knew that happiness might not last for long, and that she needed to enjoy it while she could.

"Ok, can I welcome everyone, I hope you'll all get along, and of course dance!" Effie said, standing on the stage. "Now, the music is starting, and I want you all to have learned some traditional Scottish dances by the end of the night!"

"Come on!" Keaira said, pulling Kai by the hand up closer to the stage. They both jumped up and down, bounding around, trying to copy Effie's movements.

She laughed. "We had to learn all this in school, come on Keaira, I'll teach you the gay gordans!"

By the time they were all leaving, Keaira was aching all over, but in a good way. She had had such fun. And she had almost forgotten about Cal. Almost.

A/N Hey this was still quite short I know, but I'm quite busy... also, I am thinking about re-writing all three, because my writing style has improved a lot, and re-reading there are a lot of mistakes etc. Plus I can extend bits. What do you think? Review please!


	9. Sisterly Love

A/N Ok, I admit, I am a terrible author. You know how I know? Because I left this story so long I had to re-read the whole thing to remember what has happened. Bad bad bad. But I am very sorry, and I shall make this update extra special for you ok? Please forgiven me!

* * *

Keaira's feet throbbed as she and Kai finally stopped dancing. It was 3am but the Ceilidh was still in full swing. She had never seen her Mum and Dad dancing so wildly, or any of the members of Belwicket to be quite honest. The moon shone brightly and the band played excellently, but she couldn't help feeling tired.

"Want me to take you home?" Kai asked, seeing her tired face,

She nodded, wondering how she could be so tired when no-one else was. Then she remembered that she had woken up early, and why. "Yes please,"

Just then Moira came over to her. "Keaira, are you going home?"

"I think so," Keaira wondered why her sister sounded so wooden. What was wrong with her?

"I'll take you," Moira said, grabbing Keaira's hand and leading her away from Kai.

"It's fine, Kai can take me,"

"No, we need to talk," Moira said, glaring at Keaira in a way she hadn't done since they had lived together and had been fighting over the bathroom. Moira always won those arguments.

"Bye Kai, I'll... see you tomorrow ok? After college,"

"Sure," he said, looking a little puzzled, but he shrugged and went to find Sarah. Moira dragged Keaira to where Morgan and Hunter were dancing.

"I'm taking Keaira home ok?"

"Sure, you two be careful ok?" Morgan said, looking lovingly at her daughters. She didn't notice the frosty air between them.

Once they had said their goodbyes to Effie, who had tried to persuade them to stay a little longer, the two sisters began to walk back to the cottage, along the country road. Keaira thought back to when they had walked here that evening and realised that Moira had spoken to her then. Something was definitely wrong.

"So... why isn't Ian with us? I though he'd be going home with you,"

"I asked him to come pick me up at the cottage later... I wanted to talk to you,"

"Well... what about... I mean you aren't exactly talking,"

Moira swung round to face her, "I hate it when you are so..." she groaned, "you can be so annoying."

"I think it's my job, being your sister and all,"

"Being my sister means you should care about me, care about me enough to tell me you aren't going to be able to make our arrangements."

"What?" Keaira asked, still feeling in the dark, then she remembered Moira asking her to help with engagement plans. Oops. No wonder she was mad. "Oh Moira I'm sorry! I totally forgot. I mean, when I said yes, I had forgotten about the Ceilidh and then I remembered this morning, and remembered I had to meet Yasmin and I... I'm sorry ok?"

"I just feel that we... we don't get to spend any time together, and I wanted to today, but... I was so mad when you didn't turn up. And when you didn't even mention it tonight, I just got madder and madder." She sighed, "I'm sorry though, I over-reacted."

"No, it's me that should be sorry," Keaira gave her sister a big hug, "I want to see you more too, I am so sorry I forgot, and, this isn't an excuse, but I guess I just got distracted with the circle and everything..."

"Yes I know, I shouldn't be so hard on you, come on, let's get home, it's cold out here!"

When they got to the cottage they both went into the living room to sit. They slumped onto the comfy sofa and leaned against each other, as they had done so much when they were younger. Especially after they had argued.

"So, when are you actually going to do the deed and get hand fasted? You've been going out for long enough! You must know whether you are muirn beatha dans or not!" Keaira said, so bluntly that Moira laughed,

"Of course I do! I couldn't live without Ian, and he is very eager to get hand fasted, but I have to say, I'm not sure, I want to, don't get me wrong," she added, at the panicked look on Keaira's face, "I just want to wait a little while, enjoy just being us. I mean... what if people expect us to have children straight away?"

"Don't be silly!" Keaira laughed, "No one would expect that, and I bet Ian just wants to do that to you know," she pulled a face, "express his love, etc. etc."

Moira laughed again, "I know, and you're right, I'm being silly aren't I? And we could all do with something to celebrate. Ok I'm going to name a date... how about..." she thought for a moment, "How about... Yule?"

"I think that is a great plan, winter weddings are cool right," Keaira grinned, "and I will definitely help you with the organising. Don't worry, and I won't forget this time,"

"Good, you had better not," Moira said, bearing her teeth, "so, you want to talk about the circle last night or anything?"

"No, it's fine... Mum and Dad are on the case, who better? They're like... I can't think of anyone, but they're great when it comes to dark magick!"

"What about Kai then?" Moira wiggled her eyebrows, in a suggestive manner,

"Shut-up!" Keaira said, feeling herself blush, "We are fine. Leading the circle is hard, but it's fun, and I couldn't do it with anyone else. I mean I know Sarah is leader too, but because she was in hospital and such like... it's mainly me and Kai."

"Is he your muirn beatha dan then?"

"I... I think so... he says he is, and I do love him, but I loved Dylan too... I guess I'm not completely over him yet,"

"That's ok you know? I mean take Mum and Dad, they are so obviously muirn beatha dans, but when they first got together, Mum didn't know it. I mean she hated him at first..." Keaira nodded and thought back to the time she has seen the vision of her mum throwing an Athame at her dad. "But they got through it, together, she got over Cal right?"

Keaira shuddered at the thought of Cal.

"What is it?" Moira asked, looking concerned,

"I... I sometimes go to the Summer lands, in my dreams I mean... and I see Dylan... anyway last night I went and talked to him but after he went I didn't disappear as normal I... I saw Cal,"

"You what?" Moira gasped. That was a lot of information to take in at once Keaira realised.

"Ok... ignore the talking to Dylan bit, as that is sort of confusing, but yes I saw Cal... he said how we were related and... I left as soon as I could..."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"About Cal?" Moira nodded, "No, they don't... I didn't want to worry them... I know that is stupid but... I didn't want to bring up bad memories. They deserve a break."

"I know that as much as anyone, but not telling them something that could be as important as this isn't giving them a break, it is making it harder for them in the long run. What if this turns out to be something important? How guilty will they, and you feel then?"

Keaira sighed, "I know, I know I'll tell them ok?"

"Ok..." There was a knock on the door, "That'll be Ian, you sure your ok for now? I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, sure, and Moira, don't worry about me, I'm fine ok?" Moira nodded and gave her a hug. "Oh, say hey to Ian for me, and don't forget to tell him you set a date,"

Moira grinned, "I have a better memory than you actually!" then she headed out of the living room. Keaira heard murmured voices, then the door shutting. She got up and locked it behind them. Then she sighed, she really was tired. She headed up the stairs to her cosy bedroom. She quickly changed and slipped under the covers just as a wave of tiredness overtook her.

_She was standing in a misty field. She could hear voices around her, some faint, others louder._

"_Keaira, Keaira! Don't do it!" Some one yelled at her,_

"_I shall do what I like!" A familiar voice she recognised as her own replied._

_Then she heard a blood curdling scream. _

"_What is going on!" She shouted, her voice reverberating back at her in the mist. _

"_Come with me girl," a familiar, yet strange voice said. _

"_Help me! Keaira, help me!" _

"_I don't know what to do!" She replied, screaming the words,_

"_I'm here now, it's ok,"_

"_Help me!" The voice echoed over and over again, until it pounded in her ears and she wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or reality._

"_Keaira, I'm here! Come with me,"_

"_I need help!" _

"_What can I do?"_

"_I need you!"_

"_I love you... but I must go,"_

"_Kai! No, don't go!" Keaira shouted, interrupting the conversation between her boyfriend's voice, and one she thought was her own. _

"_I love you," it echoed, only this echo got quieter and quieter as if the speaker was getting further away._

"_Somebody help me!" She screamed, not knowing what she could do,_

"Keaira, Keaira, can you hear me?" She woke, sweat pouring down her face, to see her mother standing over her, shaking her awake.

"Mum!" She wailed, before pressing herself against her mother, tears now mixing with the sweat. "Help me,"

"I'm here now, it's ok," her mother's voice echoed the words of her dream. And she knew from past experience how important dreams were, and how powerful.

* * *

A/N Well? I hope you liked it, nice and dramatic I thought anyway. Review please! 


	10. Comfort

A/N Bloody hell, can I go a chapter without some weird witchy crap happening? It appears not. Poor Keaira can't even enjoy a Ceilidh or a fight with her sister without the workers of evil being after her. What is so special about her anyway? Maybe you'll find out in this story... or maybe you won't. Evil Laughter echoes into the distance

You know what... I want more reviewers! It ain't fair! Where did everyone go? Please come back... I feel all lonely. If there were more reviewers I would totally update a hell of a lot quicker.

Anyway.

* * *

The sun shone through the living room window, waking Keaira up. She and Morgan had only meant to watch a few light-hearted "Friends" episodes but had been so exhausted they must have fallen asleep. She unpeeled her Mum's arm from around her shoulder and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Even her dad wasn't awake yet.

Last night had been so horrible, the dream at least. She wasn't sure what it meant, or whether... and this was definitely the scarier option... the images she had seen and words she had heard were all part of the future. She felt, although she tried not to admit it to herself, that these were a premonition. Otherwise it was too much of a coincidence that she had heard her mother's voice and words last night as well as in the dream. And she knew that there were no coincidences.

The kettle whistled and she poured the boiling water into a cup along with some hot chocolate. She definitely needed the comfort food. Suddenly she realised that it was Monday, a college day, and she groaned to herself. That was really not what she needed. But then again, staying at home she would only keep going over the words she had heard. Perhaps it would be better to go in.

Her mind made up, she left her hot chocolate on the side and went to have shower. As the water poured over her, waking her up, the words of her dream repeated over and over in her head. What could they mean? And could she change what might happen?

She got out, and dressed herself in a snug pair of jeans and a black wool polo neck. She could tell it was going to be a cold autumn day. Slipping her feet into a pair of shoes, she headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, did you and your mum fall asleep down here?" Her Dad asked as her poured her some cereal.

Keaira nodded, "Yes, we must have been really tired or something."

"I'm not really surprised, it was a late night. And a hard one," he added, looking at her sympathetically. "You sure you want to go into college?"

"Yes," Keaira said again, "If I stay at home I'll just keep thinking about it. I want to keep distracted."

"Ok," he looked serious, "But if anything strange happens, just come straight home alright? Don't take any risks today?"

She looked up into his green eyes, they were filled with worry, "Do you think I'm in danger Dad?"

He shook his head, avoiding her gaze, "Not at all. You'll be fine, but just... be careful,"

"But, you heard what happened in the dream. I think it might be a premonition."

Hunter turned back to face her and crossed his arms. "Look, this is probably just a stress-dream. Nothing horrible is going to happen to you."

"So why do I have to be careful?" Keaira muttered as she finished her cereal, and went out the door.

"I love you," she heard her Dad call after her.

"Me too," She shouted back before walking out the door. She was unbelievably early and her hair was still wet, but since she was walking to college today she had time to let it dry. She didn't have to walk but she hoped the fresh air would help to calm her. Usually being so close to nature and the Goddess' creation made Keaira feel better. It wasn't so easy today though.

She went through the whole day as if she was in a dream. Whenever there was a pause, one of the ghostly voices would fill her ears. She began to wish she had stayed home so she could have listened to music all day to drown them out. She had an extra revision session at lunch so she didn't get to see Kai until after college had finished.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said, noticing her off-beat mood immediately. He looked lovely in a grey t-shirt and jeans, his arms were tanned and muscled still form surfing over the summer, but they were covered in little goose-pimples. His floppy golden hair was even more of a mess than usual but it sort of suited him in a weird way.

"I..." she started, not knowing how to begin.

"Come on, let's go back to mine, you can tell me on the way ok?"

Keaira smiled as he took her hand in his. He knew she preferred talking in the car when she thought the other persons attention wasn't fully on her. Although a lot of the time, even when driving, Kai's was. She always had to tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Bye K's!" Yasmin shouted from across the field. That girl was loud. Both Kai and Keaira waved back, before getting into his car.

On the way to his house she told him about her argument with Moira, them setting a date for Moira and Ian's wedding and finally about the dream. He kept quiet as she related the story to him, only congratulating Moira briefly. When she had finished they were pulling up at his house. They went up to his room and sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other.

"I... I don't know what the dream could mean but you're right. It is a big coincidence that your Mum said the same words afterwards..." he paused, looking thoughtful.

"I know, I don't know what to do, why can't we ever just be normal?"

Kai gave a small smile, "It's a gift and a curse I suppose. Not to be all... wisdom-like on you. Look, let's go and get some Ben and Jerry's, I'm sure my mum left some in the freezer. It is sure to make you feel better."

Kai was right, eating chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream and chatting about _stuff_ with Kai really did make Keaira feel better. It was so much easier to talk about things that were hard to deal with when you had junk food in front of you.

After a pause in the conversation Kai said, "Look, I don't know whether this is the right time or not but I... well... I've been looking at flats, in... Belfast."

Keaira's eyes widened in shock, she didn't know Kai had gone to Belfast, she couldn't think of a time he hadn't been there. "What... why Belfast?"

"Well... I'm going to University next year... and I want to get away from here, and Belfast has good courses, and it's close enough to come back easily..."

"You were right," Keaira said, getting up, "this wasn't the right time. I thought... you know what it doesn't matter." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Kai sitting and starign out the window. He knew there was no point going after her, and he knew he should have picked a better time. But the truth was, he had already found a place and everything was going to be final in about two weeks. He knew it was sudden but he felt so stifled here, he needed to get away for a while. Not from Keaira, he loved Keaira more than anything, but he knew she would find that hard to believe once he left.

Keaira stormed down the street. Kai was just like all the others, he was just using her, until something better came along. Her common sense knew this was utter nonsense, but that part of her brain that tried to stop her feeling hurt had kicked in, registring that Kai was an idiot, someone she had never really loved. If only she could really belive that. If only it didn't hurt so very, very much that he would be leaving. If only she knew what she could possibly do without him. Life just didn't seem worth it, everything went wrong in the end, nothing that was good ever lasted. The only thing that ever lasted was the side of evil, it was always after her, always waiting for a moment of weakness.

* * *

A/N Hey! Sorry, I forgot to spellcheck this so if there are any mistakes, sorry! HopeI get lots of reviews. Please! 


	11. Swearing

A/N Whoo! Three reviews on that last chapter. True, one was my friend who I would kill if she didn't review, and the other was the most dedicated person ever (Ally) who has totally stuck with these stories even through the mega long gaps. Gee, I'm sorry guys! And yey! A new (I think) reviewer! Whoo! Hehe. Oh, language rating. As you can probably see...

* * *

"Stupid fucking twat, evil fuckwit," Keaira muttered as she walked down the road. She had been walking for a while in this manner, cursing Kai in whatever language came into her head. She must have looked ever so slightly crazy. Just ever so slightly. He had tried to ring her on her mobile but she'd resorted to switching it off. Her mum would probably get annoyed, but some things, like an ex phoning constantly, seemed a little annoying after the millionth time. And Kai was definitely her ex. True, she couldn't breath properly or think straight as all her thoughts were blocked with him, but they were all of anger- well most of them.

She leapt to the side of the road as a car went speeding past. "Slow down you crazy bastard!" She shouted with feeling. Swearing at strangers was a little bit more of a release than swearing at the ground. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt and started reversing. She thought of running, but knowing her athletic status guessed that would just be stupid. The driver wouldn't of heard her anyway... it must have turned the wrong way. At least that was what she hoped.

The window wound down, showing a familiar face. One with golden eyes. She stepped back, almost tripping in the grass verge. "Cal?" she breathed quietly, her face going pale.

"You should watch your language you know. Some of us have better hearing than you may think," the driver said, paying no recognition to her. Maybe it wasn't Cal...

"It was you that was speeding like a mad man."

"Maybe I need to get my wife to hospital," he said with a grin.

"Somehow I doubt that, seeing as though you're on your own." Keaira said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, Sherlock Holmes or what?" Keaira could kick herself now, it was obvious this guy was Scottish, not American as Cal was. She was definitely getting paranoid. "Anyway, I was wondering if you knew the way to the village?"

"Yeah, it's straight on up this road, then right at the crossroads. You have relatives there or something?" Keaira said, unable to refrain from nosiness.

"Maybe," the guy said in an annoying way. "You live there?"

"Yup, there's no-where else for miles. Where do you think I live, in a bloody field?" This sarcasm thing was catching.

"Language again, tut tut. I'm visiting my Aunt, Effie Murray?"

"Really? She's in my Mum and Dad's co... they're friends."

"Coven? I'm Wiccan," he said with a wink, "So you're in Belwicket?"

"No, my parents are, I'm co-leader of my own," Keaira realised she was telling this stranger pretty personal things. She also realised what a weird atmosphere there was going to be in Birkita now that she and Kai were... Well, she thought, he's leaving soon anyway.

"Wow. I would never have thought. Do you... want a lift or something?" He said uncertainly.

She pouted and widened her eyes in a very childish way, "My mummy says I'm not to take lift from strangers," she said with a baby-girl voice. He laughed.

"Well, ok. I'll see you around." And with that he wound his window up and drove off.

Keaira arrived home about fifteen minutes later. Her Mum was out in the front garden, taking advantage of the late sunshine. She looked up from the herb bed and smiled at her daughter.

"How are you dear?"

Keaira's eyes filled at the kindly tones of her mother, "Mum!" She wailed, falling into her mum's open arms. Morgan led her inside the house, wiping her tears with her muddy hand which only served to coat Keaira's cheeks with mud. They sat on the sofa together while Keaira choked out the events that had happened.

"Oh, baby, it's alright."

"I hate him so much he's such a stupid, evil..." Keaira paused, trying to find more adjectives to describe Kai.

"You don't hate him. I know you want to, but I don't think you do. Otherwise it wouldn't hurt so much. But honey, are you sure that he was well, splitting up with you?" Morgan said gently.

"Why the hell else would he move?"

"Maybe it's what he said, he just wants to get out into the world. Away from the close confines of the Irish countryside."

"He just wants to get away from me." Keaira said with a sob,

"Not everything revolves around you surprisingly enough, look I know Kai should have told you earlier about his plans but I do think you need to talk to him about this. He is such a nice guy, and I really don't think he wants to ditch you. What about what he told you at your birthday? And ever since? Do you think he was lying?"

"Maybe," Keaira said surlily. But she knew her Mum was right. "Maybe you're right."

"You'll find sooner or later, I'm always right." Morgan said, with a smile.

"I'm not too sure about that," Keaira said with a laugh. "Oh, I met Effie's nephew on the road, he was speeding and yeah... I sort of shouted and... we were just talking."

"Oh really?" Morgan asked, "Is he nice?"

"He seems alright, he gave me a shock though... he has golden eyes."

Morgan's own eyes widened, "Really? That isn't that common, are you sure?"

"No, he did. And he did look familiar. But he was Scottish and well, Cal's dead."

"That hasn't stopped him before," Morgan muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... Maybe we should go talk to Effie later, or tomorrow. To introduce ourselves."

"Yeah... I think I'm going to phone Kai ok?"

"Of course."

Keaira took the cordless phone up to her room, and sat on her bed, staring at it, for a while. She knew she should speak to Kai. But she wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly the phone rang, making her jump.

"Hello?" She said, answering it.

"Keaira? It's Moira," her big sister's voice rang down the receiver, "Want to come dress shopping with me? Ruby Blythes' is open late tonight."

"Sure," Keaira said, glad of the distraction, the time to think, and the time to spend with her sister.

* * *

A/N Well, I'm sorry it's quite short, but there will be more next time, promise! Review please! 


	12. Ruby Blythe's

A/N Where did my new reviewer go? sob How upset am I? A lot. And here's me updating so soon as well! Oh I have also realised that Kai is nineteen and should therefore already be at University doing a degree, so just ignore the bit in the last chapter when he said he was starting next year! And whether there is a Belfast University or not... I don't know, I'm sorry I have done no research. Bad author.

* * *

"Moira. I am not wearing this." Keaira said, waving her arms at the lilac dress she was wearing. It was made of chiffon and had at least twenty pink bows dotted around. And it had darker purple polka dots.

Moira was spluttering in the doorway of the changing room. "I know, I just wanted you to try it on. Oh goddess, that is horrible."

"I know!" Keaira said with a scowl, she would almost have preferred to speak to Kai. Almost. Moira had made her try on ten dresses so far, the first few were quite nice, but the Moira had simply started amusing herself by finding the most unimaginable dress out there and forcing Keaira into it.

Ruby Blythe's was a small, quaint dress shop in their nearest town. It didn't specialise in weddings, but simply dresses. But Moira wasn't having a traditional-all-in-white wedding, she being hand fasted, the Wiccan version. The plan so far, as Moira had told Keaira on the way to the shop, was that they would have their hand fasting with Morgan as Priestess. Then they would go to a registry office and register officially as the law still didn't recognise Wiccan marriages. Then there would be a major party with everyone invited. Keaira wasn't sure how much of a say Ian had had in all of this, but it sounded good to her. For the hand-fasting ritual itself everyone would be in robes, so that was taken care of, but Moira wanted the perfect dress for the after-party. And of course, Keaira had to have an almost perfect dress to go with it.

"Ok, ok, let's go. We'll come back another time to get one." Moira said, taking in the look from the clerk who was obviously waiting to close up.

"Another time? Oh goddess save me!" Keaira muttered as she went back into the changing room to get out of the lilac monstrosity.

As they were walking to Moira's car Keaira saw someone familiar leaning against the bonnet. She was ultimately pleased she was no longer wearing the dress, as it would not be a good look to be seen in by an ex.

"Hey Keaira," Kai said, walking towards them.

"Kai," Keaira said loftily.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be in the car ok?" Moira said, sensing the atmosphere. She went and sat in her car, listening to some odd radio station while tryingnot to eavesdrop on the conversation outside.

"Keaira... please talk to me. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I don't want to leave you."

Keaira gave a short, unamused laugh. "Oh yeah, it really seems that way. That's just what you do when you love someone, move off to Belfast."

"I just... I need to get out of this place, I've lived here my whole life and I'm sick of it." He stepped closer, "I'm not sick of you though, you are the only thing that is even keeping me in this country."

"Whatever." Keaira said, unable to think of a good reply. She had always become slower reaction-wise when Kai was that close to her. At this distance she could smell his shower gel, see the freckles on his nose. Not good when you were trying to hate someone.

"Belfast really isn't that far. And it'll give you the motivation to pass your drivers test," he said, nudging her arm.

"Yeah, you were just thinking of me all the time weren't you."

"Of course I was... so, you going to come and see the flat with me?"

Keaira gave a smile despite her best efforts, "I suppose so."

"I'm glad," Kai said, his green eyes twinkling.

"What's your Mum said? And what about college?"

"Well, Mum's alright really, you know she's not into the strict parenting plus I'm nineteen. And I'm transferring my degree to Belfast University."

"Oh... you've had this planned for a while then."

Kai stepped forward and put his arms around her, she leaned against his shoulder unintentionally, "You know it's not like that, it's all just happened really quickly."

"What about Birkita?"

"I trust you and Sarah. And I'll be back all the time to see you. I think Moira might be a bit bored, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Ok."

* * *

The next day was extremely boring, Keaira couldn't help thinking about life without Kai. She knew that however hard they tried, things were going to change drastically. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter, she just had to cope. She hated coping. That afternoon she met Kai and most of the coven at the local Wiccan store that had a built in café in the upstairs. It wasn't a usual meeting but she knew they were all still a bit worried about Saturday's circle and it had seemed a good time as everyone had now had a chance to calm down.

She walked in and saw that the group had pulled a few tables together and were all sitting, chatting jovialy. She recognised all but one of the faces. A blonde girl was sitting with Leah, she looked about her age and was telling a story with vivid hand gestures. A lot of the eyes at the table were on her, all paying attention and laughing in the right places. Kai turned and noticed her, he smiled and proffered to the seat next to him where a hot chocolate was waiting. He knew her so well.

"Hi everyone,"

"Hey Keaira." Yasmin said, a smile on her face, "How are you on this fine but boring day?"

"Oh goddess," Keaira said, shaking her head, "I didn't know that they could possibly make Macbeth boring, but wow have they done it."

Ali groaned, "I swear I studied that every year in high school. With the same teacher as well!"

"We made Macbeth style hats in year 6." Kai said cheerfully, Keaira just laughed at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, hey, I don't know you!" She said, turning to the new-comer.

"Hi, I'm Ally," The girl said, with a Scottish twang. "I'm visiting my Aunt, she gave me Leah's number because we're the same age. It's the old 'get the fellow Wiccan's together' thing." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Her Aunt is Effie," Leah said, in an explanatory manner.

"Really? Hey I met your brother yesterday! I think anyway. I don't know his name though."

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, well those that could raise their eyebrows did. Melissa tried but failed and simply looked like a bit of an idiot.

"What?" Keaira said, laughing, "We passed each other in the road. He was speeding."

"Yeah, that's definitely Forrester. He's a maniac." Ally said simply, a smile playing over her lips.

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you."Keaira gave Ally a friendly smile then turned to everyone else. "So, there is a reason we're all here, apart from the fact we just love each others company. I know everyone was, quiet rightly, freaked out by Saturdays circle."

"Leah told me, it sounded pretty scary," Ally said in reply to the questioning look Keaira gave her.

"I'm glad you know. Well, I really don't think there is anything to worry about, I talked to my Mum and Dad and we scried and nothing came up. I think it was probably just a freak accident."

"Oh," Leah smiled, she at least looked relieved. The other, older members looked as if they might take a little more convincing.

"Are you sure that nothing came up when you were scrying?" Yasmin said, "It didn't seem like nothing."

"I know what you mean, but really what actually happened? We got a bit more power than we expected in a circle. Maybe our Leah just has more powers than we first thought."

Leah blushed, and the others gave a small, nervous laugh.

"I suppose that makes sense. Look I have to go now, but circle's at my house this week ok?" Melissa said, as she and Tom stood up.

"I'll go with you. See you guys,"

Everyone gave a chorus of goodbye's as Melissa, Tom and Jenny all left. "Can I get a lift off you Mel?" Jenny asked as they walked out.

Leah came and sat in an empty seat next to Keaira. "Was it really my fault?"

"It wasn't anyone's fault,"

"But you said I might have more powers."

"That's true, you could. But that doesn't mean that what happened was your fault, you're new to all this and it is hard to control whatever powers you might have. When you're not a bloodwitch people assume you don't have many powers, but it is likely that you do."

"Could I be a bloodwitch?" Leah asked,

"Not unless your parent's are, no."

"Oh... alright," Leah gave one of her usual sunny smiles and went back to sit with Ally.

"So, you not going to tell them about the dream. Or the visions?" Kai whispered.

"There's no need to worry them unnecessarily."

"It was our circle that was targeted. That means they are involved too, I don't think it's unnecessary."

"It hasn't got anything to do with them Kai, look at how worried Leah was. You want her to get freaked out?"

"Of course not, but I don't want any of them to get hurt when..." He trailed off.

"You think that if we tell them they'll be safer? You know that isn't how it works."

"But we can't protect them all the time, they need to know how to protect themselves."

"Well... we'll do a session on Saturday then. That ok with you?"

"Fine."

"Having a lover's tiff?" Greg said, noticing the whispering couple.

"Shut-up." Both Keaira and Kai muttered.

"Oh, sor-ry!" Greg said with a laugh.

Keaira turned to Sarah, who had been sitting quietly the whole time they were there. "You feeling ok?"

"Yes," Sarah replied simply, not looking at Keaira. "I know what I said on Saturday must have sounded odd but... just ignore me, I was being stupid I'm sure."

"I... maybe. But there's something I've got to show you, come to mine after this?"

Sarah looked up, her blue eyes were filled with questions. "Alright."

* * *

A/N REVIEW! lol, please.


	13. Something

A/N Hello! I'm a little depressed over the results and end of Shipwrecked 2006, so I thought what can cheer me up? Writing is what! So hey! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I do believe you all seem to be Ally's friends. LOL. Well, yes she is in it now (she is my most bestest reviewer ever) and her brother's name is in it. I say name, because I don't actually know her brother (or her that well) so these characters are mainly mine, with their names, and kinda based on what Ally wanted me to make her character. Anyhoot, if you lot all want cameo's you can, just review this chapter and tell me what you want to be called and look like. I'm afraid you won't get big parts, just walk ons probably because I already have a million characters, and only my most bestest reviewers get proper parts.

* * *

"Kai, will you wait up here please?" Keaira asked him. They were back at her house, and she needed to show Sarah on her own.

"Um... sure. I'll just... yeah." He gave her a weird look, but wandered into the living room.

"Come on," Keaira said, going down into the cellar, Sarah followed her.

"What is it?"

"The night of the circle, I scryed and I saw our circle again, only not from my point of view, you know? Anyway, I saw a chalice hovering over us. Then when I looked in the mirror, after scrying I saw it again. When I told my parents they showed me this," Keaira went to the table and pulled a black cloth from the chalice. Sarah gave a small gasp. "It was your mum's, they took it to purify it, so you would have something..."

"I thought it was her... I recognised her magick," Sarah said, her hand reached out, as if she wanted to touch the chalice, but didn't dare.

"I think it was just this. I don't know what happened or who was behind it, but I really don't think it was your mum."

Sarah looked at Keaira, "Thank you, and thank your parents. I better go," she said, picking up the chalice. She wrapped it up again and took it upstairs with her.

Keaira followed her and Kai came out of the living room. "You done?" He asked.

"Yes, you coming over tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

Morgan came out of the kitchen and gave a cough, "After I've studied, obviously." Keaira added.

"Obviously," Kai said, with a grin, "Bye." He and Sarah left.

"Did you give her the chalice?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, she says thanks."

The next day seemed to go incredibly slowly. If Keaira had been younger she would have thought someone had cast a time spell just to spite her. Of course now she knew there was no such thing as a time spell, and liked to think the evil doers in the world had slightly bigger fish to fry than a Wiccan teenager from Ireland. But perhaps she just wasn't giving herself and her "lineage" enough credit. After all, she came from, biologically at least, one of the most evil families in Wiccan history, or at least recent history. And her adoptive family also had links to evil and great power. Sometimes she wished she could have been born into a normal family, with her biggest worries being what career she would pick after University, then she saw the wonders of the Goddess and realised how bland her life would be if she wasn't Wiccan. And she still had the worries of her career to think about. If she passed her GCSE's this year, that would still be another 2 years of A-levels before she got to University. After that she had no clue, she knew she wanted to lead a coven, but apart from that, she didn't know.

She studied for a few hours, with the extra motivation of passing at Yule. Then she sat, looking out her window for a while. She felt melancholy, and she wasn't sure why. Something just wasn't... right. She decided to go for a walk, to clear her head. Then she could see Kai and they could make plans for this coming Saturday's circle. It would have to be interesting and carefree, to settle everyone's nerves from last week. She pulled on a coat then ran down the stairs, two at a time. The air was sharp and cold, but it rejuvenated her immediately. She decided she was most likely just tired from studying so much.

As she walked along the road -the village being to small to have main paths- she saw two familiar people walking towards her. It was Forrester and Ally, they were deep in conversation but once they saw her they smiled brightly.

"Hi," Forrester said.

"Hey," Ally said, a broad smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Keaira said, with a nod, "Just a bit, you know, tired or something."

They exchanged a glance, "Oh, I always feel like that around autumn."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join Birkita's circle this Saturday? I'm sure everyone would love to have a different take."

"I can't, sorry," Forrester said, with a quick look at Ally.

"Oh... alright."

"I'd love to come," Ally said, beaming once more, "It's be really fun."

"Ok, well I think it's at Melissa's house this week, Leah has her address."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other once more, then continued their separate ways. When Keaira got back to her house, Kai was waiting in the kitchen with Hunter.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, sweetly.

"I'm alright, thanks, want to go for a drive?"

"Sure, bye Hunter."

"Have fun!" Hunter said, with a laugh, as they went out.

Before they got into the car Kai said, "Oh, I saw Ally coming out of your garden tonight, when I arrived. She'd been calling for you, to ask you something about the circle on Saturday. She said you'd invited her."

"Yeah I did, that's ok isn't it?"

"Of course," he said, getting in. Keaira followed suit.

"Kai," she said, a frown on her face, "When was that?"

"Um... ages ago, about five-ish? When I got in your dad said you'd just gone out."

Keaira nodded, she'd gone out a little before five. Which meant she had passed Ally a little before five too. "Why would she go to my house?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm thinking out loud. It's just, when I went out I saw her and Forester, that's when I invited them, but that was just after I'd left, about five. Why would she go to my house when she knew I was out?"

Kai frowned but shrugged. "No idea. Perhaps she thought you'd be back."

"Maybe." Keaira still had that feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N ok, by the time I finished this it was Thursday, and I started on Sunday. Sorry, I'm a terrible writer. Please review anyway. lol


	14. Warnings

When Keaira got into her house, after saying goodbye to Kai for the last ten minutes, her mum pointed out a note that Ally had left. She smiled and took it upstairs. This would cure her curious paranoia.

_Hi Keaira, will you meet me at the oak tree, at the corner, at seven please. We have to talk about something,_

_Ally_

Alright, that only served to get her more curious. What on earth did they have to talk about? They barely knew each other. She glanced at her clock, it was quarter to seven, she would easily get there on time. It was simply a question of whether she wanted to go or not. She shrugged and pulled her coat back on, why not?

"Mum, I'm going to meet Ally, at the oak tree, I'll be back soon ok?"

"Alright," Morgan called, "Don't be late. And witch message me if your later than half seven."

"Ok," Keaira said, smiling to herself at her protective mother. She went out the door and wandered down the road and to the outskirts of the village. There was the oak tree, a well known monument, but she wondered how Ally knew it already. She waved at the girl, who was already waiting there.

"Hi Ally, what's up?"

"Come with me, girl, I have to show you something."

"Um..."

"Come on, it's alright," the girl said with a bright smile. Keaira followed her into the woods. They didn't walk very far when they came to a clearing. "Look," Ally said, pointing. Keaira turned, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain, then there was darkness.

When she woke again she was sitting in a field, mist was creeping around her ankles and she was so cold. Ally stood in front of her.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, trying to send a witch message to her mum, but it wouldn't work.

"Your magick won't work here, it'll save time if you just stop trying. I brought you here."

"Where is here?" Keaira asked, after a moments thought.

"That isn't important. I'm here to warn you. Kai is going to leave you."

"I know... he's moving."

Ally laughed, "Poor Keaira, she hasn't a clue. He's not just moving, he's leaving. He's never coming back, he doesn't love you."

"Don't be stupid."

Ally face turned, "I am not stupid. You are the stupid one, girl. You have been warned."

* * *

A/N Sorry, this is mega short but I thought you might like a quick update. Main action coming in the next few chapters and then the end... it's near! Please review and forgive the shortness and crapness! 


End file.
